


Blame it on the Babadook

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Holtzbert Week, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: Patty gives Holtz a project and she turns it into a movie night with Erin.





	Blame it on the Babadook

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone's enjoying Holtzbert week! Here's my attempt at some movie night fluff.
> 
> Also, another thank you to my beta **daphnedangerlove** who has been indispensable in helping me get my stories posted, even when I keep waiting until the last possible moment.

Erin cast a glance at the clock in her kitchen for what felt like the millionth time, before looking at the door and then trying focus on washing the last of the dishes. By this time, Jillian was usually here if she said she was going to stay over and Erin was starting to wonder if her plans had changed.

She was about to reach for her phone when a muffled knock sounded.

“Just a second!”

Erin raced to peel off her gloves still managing to drip water along the floor as she made her way to the door. She glanced through the peephole and then opened the door, confused at the sight awaiting her on the other side.

The only identifying feature she could make out was Jillian’s unruly blonde hair as it stuck up amidst a teetering stack of boxes and bags.

Erin held the door open and watched her struggle through, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jillian said. “Patty gave me a project after you left, and I figured you’d want to help.”

Erin’s curiosity intensified, and after closing the door, she reached for one of the bags, only for Jillian to dance out of her reach. One box began to topple out of Jillian’s grip and she managed to direct it towards the table, giving Erin a wink.

“Good things come to those who wait....”

“Very funny,” Erin said. “So, what’s this project?”

“Secret mission” Jillian said, casting her eyes around as if there might be spies in Erin’s apartment.

“What are you up to?” Erin asked.

“So much for your infinite patience.” Jillian rolled her eyes before her face took on a more serious expression. “Remember how we almost blasted that guy camping out in someone’s garden shed?”

Erin nodded, “What about it?”

Jillian finally opened one of the bags, reaching inside to pull out a stack of DVDs, muttering to herself as she searched through them, dropping them haphazardly on the table.

She watched as Jillian continued listing titles as she stacked them on the kitchen table. “Oh, here we go, _The Babadook_.”

Erin gasped and snatched the case from her hand. “Wait, that’s actually a thing? I thought that was Kevin ‘talking like us.’”

Jillian shook her head before she emptied the bag and draped it over the back of the nearest chair.

After a moment, Erin picked up a few of the movies from the table, trying to figure out what they were meant to be doing with them. As her eyes scanned the titles, she began to feel a gnawing sense of dread.

“What are we supposed to be doing with these?” Erin held up a copy of _Thirteen Ghosts_ , followed by _Paranormal Activity_.

“Patty found them on a list by the computer,” Jillian said. “She thinks he’s using them to ID ghosts when someone calls in.”

“Does Abby know about this?” Erin asked.

“She hasn’t quite recovered the power of speech,” Jillian said. “Maybe once we crack the code…”

The memory of Abby’s face came to Erin’s mind and she tried unsuccessfully to suppress a chuckle. Jillian must have been remembering it as well, going by the smile she was barely holding back. All things considered, they were lucky they’d come away from the bust with a scare and a funny story, and Kevin was lucky he was cute.

Jillian hefted another bag onto the table causing Erin to groan in protest.

“How many movies do we have to watch?” she asked, her eyes widening at the overstuffed bag.

“Fear not,” Jillian held open the bag for Erin to peer inside. “We can’t have a movie night without the essentials.”

Inside the bag, Erin saw assorted boxes of candy, packs of microwave popcorn, and a couple cans of Pringles. One can rolled to the side, and an already opened package of candy necklaces came into view. Erin glanced up and noticed one hanging around Jillian’s neck.

When their eyes met, Erin had to smile at Jillian’s delighted expression, even as her nerves were starting to jangle.

“You get the first pick.” Jillian fanned the stack of DVDs out so they could get a look at all of their options. 

“Maybe I could just read the Wikipedia pages,” Erin said.

Jillian’s hopeful expression fell for a moment before she sidled up to Erin and draped an arm around her shoulders. “And ruin the fun?”

“You have to admit it would be much more efficient.” Erin said.

“You, me, and a can of Pringles, all snuggled up on the couch? Sounds like a win-win-win.”

Erin puzzled over Jillian’s logic for a moment before shifting her focus back to the titles in front of her. Vague memories of trailers with audience members jumping in their seats floated through her mind, along with the ghost of Mrs.DeMille at the end of her bed, blood dripping from her mouth. Erin shuddered before taking a deep breath and tried to put the images behind her.

“Having had a ghost of my own, I’ve never been much for these kinds of movies,” Erin said.

“I promise it’ll be fun. We can hold hands and make out the entire time,” Jillian said, giving her a wink. “I’ll pull you close if you get scared, it’ll be like my teenage fantasy come true.”

Erin couldn’t contain her laughter at the image Jillian had conjured up, even as she realized it did have a certain appeal.

“We’ll start slow.” Jillian stepped away to shuffle through the DVDs, pulling out one that appeared to have some kind of animation on the cover.

“You can’t be serious,” Erin said. “Casper the Friendly Ghost?”

“I heard Kevin say something about reasoning with the ghosts if we couldn’t turn them human, so who knows,” Jillian said, opening a package of the popcorn and sliding it into the microwave.

Erin considered for another moment before rationality finally took over. Memories of a few of their more harrowing busts came to mind, and she realized she was likely worrying over nothing. The nights following the battle in Times Square, Erin had climbing into bed wondering if the nightmares would return, but they never did. She realized how much of a difference it made to have someone on her side then, and now.

“Let’s go with something scarier,” Erin said. “I’d hate to deprive you of the chance to live out a fantasy.”

“You really don’t want to pick?” Jillian asked, glancing down at their options.

“I trust your judgment,” Erin said, already curling up on the couch. “Do your worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please share your thoughts with a comment or you can find me on Twitter @peridotlines. :)


End file.
